Daddy Knows Best
by midnightloveless
Summary: Tony Stark billionaire playboy member of the Avengers better known as Iron Man has a problem. That problem is the quiet teenage girl with sad wary sapphire eyes standing on his doorstep with a note proclaiming she is his daughter. Rest of the Summary in chapter.
1. Who's at the door?

Chapter 1: Who's at the door?

 **Ding Dong.**

"Ugh." Tony groaned as he rolled over in bed.

 **Ding Dong.**

Tossing an arm over his eyes he glared at the ceiling. Pepper shifted next to him.

 **Ding Dong.**

"Jarvis." He barked out.

"Sir?"

"Cut off that damn bell and find out who is at the door."

"Very well, sir." The AI said pleasantly.

Pepper rolled over and looked up at him. He stared down at her lovingly still a little surprised that this amazing woman loved him and he actually returned the sentiment.

"Tony who is at the door?"

He leaned down and kissed her, "No idea. Jarvis is looking into it."

Pepper smiled then rolled over and looked at the clock. She groaned, "It's six in the morning who could be coming to see someone this early."

He shrugged," Maybe it's Fury for Arrow Boy and Romanoff."

"Sir. " Jarvis voice cut in.

"What is it Jarvis?"

"It's Tanaka and a guest for you sir."

"Tell them to come back later Jarvis." Tony said on a groan.

"I don't think that would be very wise sir. In fact I believe this is very important and you should tend to the situation. Now sir."


	2. Can I Go Back To Bed?

Chapter 2: Can I Go Back To Bed?

"Urgh! Alright!" Tony rolled out of bed with an irritated huff much to Pepper's amusement. She sat bringing the covers up to cover her chest with one hand and placing her weight on the other.

"Hurry back." she told him as he dragged on some pants. Glancing back he took in the appealing picture she made and he gave her a wolfish grin.

"Maybe I shouldn't go at all." he said his eyes trailing up her form as he starting making his way back to bed. Back to her.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to insist that you tend to this matter immediately. I have already let Mrs. Tanaka and her guest into the sitting room." Jarvis cut in.

Face twisting in a grimace of displeasure Tony responded,

"Fine. Keep your pants on Jarvis I'm on my way."

" I don't wear pants, sir." The AI said dryly.


	3. Excuse Me?

Chapter 3: Excuse Me?

With a final wink to the giggling Pepper Tony made his way to the sitting room. What he found there was nothing like he expected. Rather than finding some chunky,sweaty old fat cat looking to make a deal with him for his technology waiting with his Japanese correspondent he found a pretty girl. Sure she appeared young eighteen or nineteen at the most but she was already a stunner. She stood as close as she could manage to the door without seeming rude looking around the room rapidly her posture stiff and rigid. She was a petite thing downright tiny with a slender but full figure and waist length wavy blue-black hair. As he approached those wandering eyes snapped to him and he was finally able to make out her eye color. They were amazing. A pale blue ringed by a darker cobalt shade that seemed to peer straight into his soul. But those eyes were too old, too wary for someone of her age. They reminded him so much of Romanoff's that it sent a shudder down his spine. Turning his gaze from the battle weary eyes of the young woman he raised a snarky brow at Tanaka who had risen from the couch and now stood beside the girl.

"What's this Tanaka an early Christmas present?"

Tanaka gazed at him dryly as the young woman furrowed her brows and sent a disgruntled scowl his way. She looked like an angry kitten.

"You could say that. Mr. Stark let me introduce you to Higurashi, Kagome. Your daughter."


	4. Could You Repeat That?

Chapter 4: Could You Repeat That?

For a moment his heart stilled. It completely froze within his chest cavity and his eyes widened so much it hurt. He gazed at Tanaka in absolute horror. He couldn't have heard her right, he just couldn't have.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that Tanaka?" His voice sounded far away and wheezy to his own ears. Tanaka gave him an almost gloating smile that barely registered to his shocked mind.

"Certainly, Mr. Stark. I said this is your daughter Higurashi, Kagome."


	5. Eyes

Chapter 5: Eyes

Yeah, that's what he thought she said. His gaze zeroed in on the young woman trying to find something of himself in her. She was lean like him but that could be a testament to an active life rather than genetics. She was much shorter than him so that was a no go. Her hair was darker, her skin paler, and her features more fine than his own, but those eyes. As he focused on those old jaded eyes a spark of recognition flared. He had seen that same look in eyes of a similar shade long ago. Back then those eyes had gazed at him with gentle love tempered by sorrow rather than caution and weary curiosity. Those pained blues eyes were the same as his mother's. His breath rushed from him as the realization hit him and his whole world zeroed in on those eyes.


	6. Test

Chapter 6: Test

"I want a blood test."

The words left his mouth in a rush. He couldn't think, couldn't see anything but those eerily familiar eyes looking at him from a stranger's face. Tanaka had to be lying. He couldn't be a father. This had to be some sort of elaborate ploy to get something from him. It just had to be.

"Of course Mr. Stark I would expect nothing less." Tanaka scoffed.

He snapped his eyes away from the girl to the older Japanese woman.

"Jarvis!" he snapped.

"Yes, sir?" the AI responded calmly.

"I need you to perform a paternity test on our young guest. Now." He refused to wait any longer than necessary to know the truth.

"Of course, Sir." A needle extended from the ceiling moving towards the girl. She tensed as the needle approached her looking ready to bolt. Tanaka calmed her with few words spoken in their native language. The girl eyed the older woman as if she were mad before unhappily raising her arm. Her vein pointing outward. Jarvis stopped the needle a bit away from the girl before commenting, "Don't worry Miss, it will only sting for a second." Gently he pierced the unflinching female with the needle taking the blood sample necessary to confirm the girl paternity.

The entire time Tony watched the process in silence his eyes never leaving the girl.

"I'll have the results within an hour, Sir." Jarvis informed him. He merely nodded. Distantly he heard Tanaka speaking again but he couldn't make out what she was saying.


	7. How?

Chapter 7: How

He continued to stare at the young women for a bit longer and she returned his gaze steadfastly. Those haunted eyes unwavering. His mother's eyes. He hadn't seen those eyes in a very long time and never had he seen them quite so grim. So melancholy. Not even on her saddest of days had his mother's eyes ever looked even a tenth as despaired as this girl's.

 _What the hell happened to her?,_ he thought disjointedly. When the shock finally abated a bit he realized Tanaka was still speaking and cut her off. He had no clue what she was talking about anyway.

"How?"


	8. Explanations

Chapter 8: Explanations

Tanaka looked at him dryly.

"I'm sure someone's explained the birds and the bees to you, Mr. Stark."

He shot her a glare that would have had weaker men cowering before him. Unfortunately Tanaka wasn't a man and she was by no means weak. She merely tossed him a smirk and continued on with her explanation.

" About nineteen years ago Mr. Stark, when you first expanded your company, you paid a visit to Japan." She gestured to the young woman beside her who was watching their conversation like one would watch a tennis match.

"As you can clearly see it was a very _lucrative_ visit."


	9. Explanations Part 2

Chapter 9: Explanations Part 2

He glowered at the normally uptight Japanese woman. She was obviously having way too much fun with this situation.

"Cut the crap Tanaka, you know that is not what I meant."

"Of course it isn't, Mr. Stark." Tanaka snapped back in return. Tony blinked, he had never heard Tanaka speak like that before.

"Let me refresh your memory, Tony." she continued narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nineteen years ago you arrived in Japan to sign a merger with Hiromi Inc. A new intern was assigned as your guide. You, of course, were still a playboy back then but your reputation had yet to proceed you. Therefore, the poor young intern had no idea what she was in for."


	10. Noriko

Chapter 10: Noriko

Tony's eyes widened. The normally polite Japanese woman was seething and the bitterness in her voice gave credence to the old saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

"That young woman followed you around all day trying to show you the beauty Japan has to offer. The only beauty you say though were the women on the streets. Later that night you demanded the intern show you the night scene. So, not knowing what else to do she took you to a club were a dear friend of hers was having a party. At that party you meet and seduced a young woman by the name of Noriko Takanashi."


	11. Her

Chapter 11: Her

Tanaka paused in her story and raised an eyebrow.

"Does any of this sound familiar Mr. Stark?"

Tony merely gaped at the woman. He remembered the events she spoke of. He recalled the bright eyed young intern whom he meet that day. The married intern who was so resilient to his advances. He recalled vaguely being escorted around Tokyo and having dinner with the same woman. He also remembered the party just a bit. It had been loud, flashy, and filled with tipsy young women. His kind of scene. He had danced and partied the night away looking for the perfect companion for the night. Then he saw her sitting at the bar nursing a martini.


	12. Her Fate

Chapter 12: Her Fate

She had been a pretty young thing with short brown-black hair cut in a stylish bob, large brown doe eyes, and a full figured body. She had been the perfect distraction with her bell like laugh, easy smile, and quick wit. She ended up keeping him company for the rest of his time in Japan. He had never forgotten her name Noriko Takanashi.

"I remember Noriko but what does she have to do with anything?"

Tanaka huffed, "Well about a month after you left Noriko found out she was pregnant. Her parents put her out and broke all ties with her. The terrified young woman ended up living with her sister and her spouse for a time before she meet the son of a local shrine. His name was Higurashi, Kenta. It was love at first sight and despite the fact that she was pregnant they ended up getting married when she was around six months along. Once the child was born she was given the name of her step-father and no one outside the family was ever told the truth of the circumstances of her birth, not even the child. Until recently that is." She made a gesture to the young woman who was once again gazing at the door as if she wished she could make a run for it.


	13. Shock

Chapter 13: Shock

Tony plopped down heavily upon the couch trying to absorb it all. He had a daughter. He had a daughter that had be hidden from him for nearly eighteen maybe nineteen years depending on when her birthday fell. _How could this be possible_ , he thought running his hand through his hair.

 _What the hell was going on!_

He glanced up when he heard Tanaka speaking again. She was saying something to the girl in Japanese. Whatever she said made the girl narrow her eyes and glance sideways at him. Then the girl spoke for the first time since the whole ordeal began. Her voice was soft lilting, the foreign words harmonious, with an undercurrent of steal that hinted at the strength contained beneath her delicate features. Tanaka nodded her head and sat gesturing for the girl to sit beside her. Slowly with obvious reluctance the girl did as she was told and took a seat. Tony could only stare at them as his brain tried to make sense of the situation. Of course, he realized with faint amusement, he was in shock.


	14. Connections

Chapter 14: Connections

Shaking off his shock he glared at Tanaka studiously avoiding looking at the girl with the haunted eyes. His daughter. It couldn't be possible it just couldn't be. He refused to believe it until the results came back.

"So let's say I believe this fairy tale of yours, why now? Why, after all these years would her parents send her to meet me now? Huh?"

Tanaka cocked an eyebrow at him. "It is just her mother and paternal grandfather. Kenta died when Kagome was four in a hit and run accident."

Tony winced at that and glanced quickly at the girl. It was obvious that while she didn't understand everything being said she understood enough to know that they were speaking of her father. Her eyes darkened in color, her face becoming even more forlorn if that was possible. He looked away quickly. Looking at her disheartened expression made his heart ache. If this girl was truly his daughter he was going to kill whoever put that look in her eyes.

" hat doesn't answer my question. Why now and how does this involve you, Tanaka?"

Tanaka shrugged. "I don't know and as to why I'm involved there are two reasons for that. First, I was the reason you and Noriko meet and am therefore indirectly responsible for Kagome's conception. Second, my maiden name is Takanashi. Noriko is my little sister."


	15. Destiny

Chapter 15: Destiny

Tony's mouth dropped. "What?"

In all the years that he had known Tanaka he had never once been aware that she had a sibling. Let alone that he had in fact had a fling with said sibling. It was almost as shocking as finding out he supposedly had a daughter. A daughter Tanaka never once deemed to inform him existed. Now that truly pissed him off. He narrowed his eyes at Tanaka before saying snarkily, " So you never once thought to inform me during our nineteen years of acquaintance that I had a daughter? A daughter that just so happened to be your niece? Really, Tanaka I would think this is the sort of thing you would bring up in our yearly meetings."

He didn't even try to hide the bitterness in his voice. Neither did Tanaka when she responded.

"How was I supposed to inject that into the conversation exactly, Mr. Stark? Maybe I should have told you during your lunch break perhaps? I'm sure that would have gone over quite well."

The woman rolled her dark eyes. Eyes very similar to Noriko's if only a shade darker. Tony winced knowing she was right. Reaching into her pocket Tanaka removed a neatly folded sheet of paper.

"Here Noriko asked me to give this to you."

Tony released a shuddering breath before taking the paper. He could feel the weight of fate weighing down heavily upon him. He knew that in this moment his world would change irrevocably. None of their lives would ever be the same again. With that thought in mind he unfolded the paper.


	16. Letter

Chapter 16: Letter

 _Dear Tony-san,_

 _I know that this must all come as a great surprise to you but what my sister said is true. You may resent me for hiding her exist from you for all these years, for all the what could have beens my choices denied you both. However, I do not regret actions. You weren't ready to be a father, Tony-san. You were so young and irresponsible back then although that doesn't matter now. Kagome is your daughter, our daughter and she needs your help. Recently, Kagome has lost a great deal and I am afraid that if she does not get away from the memories, the reminders she may hurt herself. I refuse to let that happen and that is where you come in Tony-san. Kagome doesn't know you, she doesn't know anything about you and has absolutely no memories associated with you or your homeland. For her you and America represent a fresh start, a new beginning that she so desperately needs. I know you likely have no room in your life for a teenage girl, but I am begging you Tony-san do not punish Kagome for my decisions. Right now she needs your help. She needs a father, her father more than ever before. So please save our daughter for I fear I am not able to._

 _When the time comes Tony-san that you are ready to speak to me I can be reached at this number XXX-XX-XX-XXXX-XX90._

 _Please save her._

 _Noriko Higurashi._

 _P.S. Kagome has all necessary documentations upon her person._


	17. Results

Chapter 17: Results

A cold chill slithered down his spine as he read the letter. It was obvious that Noriko feared for her daughter's life and sanity. That she was sending the girl to him in a last ditch effort to save her child showed the true depths of her desperation and for that desperation he found he resented her just a bit less. Tony glanced at his daughter again and his heart squeezed as the dead look in the young woman's eyes took on a whole new meaning. Taking a deep breath he set the letter aside. His mind bounced around chaotically. If what the letter said was true his kid may very well be suicidal. Something within him ached at the notion and he felt bile rise up in the back of his throat at the idea of losing his newly found daughter in such a tragic way. He pressed his fingertips to his eyelids.

"Sir I have the results of the blood test." The AI"s voice echoed loudly in the quiet.

God help him but no matter the results of the test he would try to save this child.

"Well Jarvis?"

"Sir, according to the test Kagome Higurashi is your daughter." Releasing one long breath Tony felt his whole world collapsing.


	18. Father

Chapter 18: Father

He was a father. Never in his life did he once consider the possibility of becoming a father like this. Hell, Pepper was his first real relationship and they had yet to discuss the possibility of a family.

 _Pepper._

Gods, he couldn't even image how Pepper would react to this. He went from bachelor to father of a suicidal teenager in a span of an hour. The thought made him stiffen and he removed his fingers from his eyes to look at the girl again. _Not girl, Kagome… her name is Kagome and she's your daughter_ , he thought to himself. Her eyes were glazed as she stared with complete absorption at the wall. She didn't even seem to care about the life altering news that he was her father. She didn't seem to care about anything, now that her curiosity was satisfied. Her complete indifference lent credence to her mother's claims.

"What..." his voice came out scratchy and hoarse. The girl….Kagome's blue eyes turned towards him still as indifferent as before, but she acknowledged him. She was listening. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"What happened to you?"


	19. Silence

Chapter 19: Silence

The silence that followed his question was a living thing. It seemed to suck all of the life from the room leaving nothing but the faint ticking of the clock behind. Tony watched his daughter his heart thumping heavily as he waited for her answer, even Tanaka seemed to watch her niece with a dreaded sort of expectancy. It was clear that not even she knew the reasons for the girl's depression. Kagome remained eerily silent under their gazes, perfectly at ease in the tense atmosphere , as she contemplated what to tell them. She may not have known much English but the man's… her _father's_ expression and tone combined with what little she did know painted a clear picture. He wanted to know what happened to her. It amused her somewhat to think about how complex an answer such a simple question truly had. There was so much that had happened to her that it would take her hours to fully explain. Hours she felt no need to waste on this stranger her mother had sent her to.


	20. Rumination

Chapter 20: Rumination

Kagome had nothing against Tony Stark.

The man was merely a stranger to her, one with which she just so happened to share DNA, but that was their only connection. As such she felt no pressing need to reveal her carefully guarded secrets to the man. Yet, he was still her father and that fact gave her pause. She had lost many things in the last three months; however, the morals her mother instilled in her were not amongst them. This man may have been a stranger to her but he was also her only hope at staying free. The thought twisted her stomach into knots. She did not want to depend on this perverted man's good will to maintain her freedom, but she had no choice in the matter. Not with her mother's threat hanging like a guillotine over her head. Tony Stark was her one chance to escape the shackles which awaited her in Japan. And he was still looking at her waiting for an answer. What could she tell him? What answer could she give that would reveal everything and yet give nothing away? As she stared blandly into those brown eyes her mind twisted in turmoil, looking for a solution, an easy out. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in contemplation, absorbing the silence surrounding her. She was unsure how long she had be trapped within the frenzy of her own thoughts, but she had finally found it. A multifaceted answer to his multifold question.


End file.
